Night of The Knight
by Daughter of Evil and Darkness
Summary: What happens when a mysterious villain, a powerful young demon, a bad luck meta human,one behemoth, a one-eyed villain, and a 12-year-old tech genius combine forces, the demon accidentally opens a portal to the past, and someone who has a connection to the mysterious man tumbles through? Chaos, I tell you, Chaos! Read and Review please! On pause for now! Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Late 17th Century

"Thou hath been practicing," Said a man. He looked to be 15 and wore a puffy white shirt, black pants,black leather gloves, and a pair of black boots. On the young man's head was a Cavalier hat with a plume. His hair was a light brown and shoulder length. He had a sword in hand and was fighting against a girl who looked to be 13 and had on the exact same attire as the young man. Her hair was long-it reached past her midback and was light brown. "Thou art most splendid also." Said the girl, Morwen. Like her brother, she had an English accent. The young man was her brother Alistair. Morwen ducked and parried. She moved into a simple rhythm. Duck, parry, thrust, parry. An idea popped into Morwen's head. On the next parry, she stepped on Alistair's boot, twirled her sword around his, and twisted,disarming him. "Whither dist thou learn that, little sister?" Alistair asked,curious. "We pick things up quickly." The girl said. She threw Ali's sword in the air and caught it, putting her sword in it's sheath.

"Another round, Morwen?" Suggested Alistair. Right after, the sibling heard a horse's whinny. "Next time,then." Said Ali. A young man, no older than Morwen, was riding on a white horse towards the royal siblings. The boy looked familiar to Morwen- the light brown hair, the twinkle of mischief in his eyes, his pale blue eyes that reminded Morwen of the ocean... "William!" Morwen said and ran towards her childhood friend. "Morwen, thy beauty provoketh thieves sooner than gold." Said the Bard, got off his horse, bent down on one knee, and kissed Morwen lightly on the hand. "Excuse me, but who art thou?" Said Alistair, taking on the role of the protective big brother. "Oh, whither art mine manners? I am William Shakespeare. I am most delighted to see thee, Prince Alistair." Said the young playwright. "We can not believe that thee art the most popular in England!" Said Morwen. "I am guessing that thee didst not cometh hither just to say hello." Said the young Prince. "Thy parents need thee. An urgent matter, quoth the Queen." Said William.

The castle in which the King and Queen lived was large, even by Royal standards. On the sides of the walls and twisting 'round the towers was ivy and climbing roses. Flowers of all kinds grew in the royal gardens-Yellow and Purple Lady Slippers*, Middlemest Reds, Black Magic Roses, Red Helleborine, Chocolate Cosmos, Ghost Orchid(epipogium aphyllum), Barkarole Roses, Black Beauty Roses, Baccara roses, Hocus Pocus Roses, and many others. "Mother, Father, wherefore hath ye called us?" Asked Alistair. "Morwen, Alistair!" Said a lady. She was wearing a consort crown that was tipped to the side of her head slightly, yet didn't fall off. The lady looked to be in her late 30s. In reality, she was 43. She had shoulder-length brown wore a consort gown with a necklace. The chains were made of gold and the jewel was a light blue star sapphire-the Queen's favorite, as it was believed to bring good fortune. "Philemon!" Yelled Queen Elowen. Seconds later, a man came sliding down the wide railing of the spiral staircase leading upstairs. "Father!" Yelled the Royal siblings and ran towards the King like little kids. Philemon was a kind, funny man who loved helping people with their problems.

He had on a royal court doublet, same as the Prince, courtly breeches, and the Imperial State crown. His hair was short and dark brown. The King opened his arms wide and hugged his children. "Father, thou wanted to see us?" Said Alistair. "Yes, we did. There is a strange type of magic near the village, in the forest. Whenever we send guards to investigate, they get...sucked in, somehow, and only one has cometh back. He wast mad, raving about lights on and inside castles, yet 'twas not torches, people in odd clothing, and the knights who used odd inventions to subdue monsters. He swore one had green skin and could fly. Another, the knight quoth, had skin similar to roasted chestnuts and could control the water." Said the King. "Mayhap 'tis some form of sorcery." The Princess suggested. "Art thee up for the task?" Asked Queen Elowen. "We shalt go, Mother." Said Morwen immediately after the question was asked. "Sister, art thee sure?" Asked Alistair, again taking on the role of the protective big brother. He was worried something would happen to her-after all, she was only 13. "Yes, We* art sure." Said Morwen. "Fine. Go pack. And change into new clothing, also." said the King.

Once the young Princess had packed and had changed into a set of new clothes, she ran out of her room to the horse stables. She got out her horse, who's coat was the blackest of blacks. Her name was Nightmare. "We art ready." Said the Princess. "Wait!" Yelled Will. In his hand was a dark red, almost black rose. "Hear mine soul speak:The very instant in which I saw thee, did mine heart fly to thy service." William said. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Safe travels, mine little raven." Said the Bard. Morwen was blushing fiercely. Alistair was torn between between being mad and being happy for his little sister, and the King and Queen were as happy as parents can be.

"Farewell. We shalt be back in a fortnight*." Said Princess Morwen. "Farewell, mine daughter." Said the King. "I shalt miss thee, thou little rascal." Said Alistair and gave his younger sister a huge hug. Morwen's horse neighed and ran off in the direction of the Forest.

A/N-Okay, first attempt at a YJ fanfic. Hope you like it! *1-Yellow and Purple Lady Slippers are an incredibly rare type of flower. They only grow in one area, and that is a golf course in Lancashire, England. *2-Fortnight-2 weeks. *3-The royal we is used by, obviously, royalty. Commonly employed by one of high office.


	2. Chapter 2

Why has no one posted? Ah, well. One can't expect reviews in a day. Hope you like it, R&R!

Disclaimer-I do not own YJ or any of it's characters. However, I do own Morwen, Queen Elowen, King Philemon, and Alistair. Oh, and a stuffed panda I named 'Morte Rossa' (Italian for 'Red Death'. Yeah, I'm normal...)

Late 17th Century

Princess Morwen rode through the village. "Girl, whither art thou going?" asked a man, coming out of a pub. Morwen pulled her hood up higher-the soft velvet rubbed against her skin. "What dost it matter to thee?" Asked Morwen. "I wast wondering if a gem like thou would like a place to stay for the night." Said the man. Morwen made a disgusted noise and rode on. "If thou will nay come willingly, I hath other ways." Said the man and 3 other men came out of the pub. Morwen got nervous. _Oh, how to get rid of this man, how... thought Morwen._Luckily, the Princess did not have to get rid of them herself. A boy her age with a cloak came up to the men. "What art thou doing, harassing a young girl?" He asked. "Hmm? What dost it matter to thee, little rascal?" asked the biggest of the men. Quickly, the hooded boy made up a lie. "She is mine sister." Said the boy. "And what art thou going to do about it?" Asked th leader. "This." Said the hooded boy. His hand glowed red and the leader fell suddenly, choking. "Now leave. Her. Alone." Said the boy. The leader nodded, running away with his group. Morwen got off her horse to meet the strange boy. "Thou art a witch?" Asked the young Princess. "Y-yes. Thou art nay...frightened of me?" Asked the boy. "Nay. What is thy name, witch boy?" Asked Morwen. The boy lifted his head and Morwen saw that his eyes were red. "Klarion. Hmm. Witch Boy. I like it." Said the red-eyed boy. "Morwen. Morwen Blair." Said the Princess. His eyes widened. "_Princess _Morwen?" Klarion asked in a hushed tone. "Yes. But please, do nay say that aloud. We art sure it would make quite the panic." Said the brown-eyed girl. "Yes, Princess." Said the boy. "Please, Klarion, call us Morwen." Said the brown-haired girl gently. "Oh, and here. For saving me." Said Morwen. She gave him the dark red rose, a couple pieces of gold, and a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you, Morwen. Wilt I see thee again?" "We shalt be back in a fortnight." Said Morwen. She got back on her horse and rode away towards the Forest. When she got to the portal, she hopped off her horse, took a deep breath, and went through. "Oh." Said the girl.

Morwen was on the roof of a building. She was overwhelmed. There was lights everywhere. From far off, 2 groups were watching her.

"What is it, Bats?" Asked Wally West AKA Kid Flash. "Some sort of portal. Someone stumbled upon it." Said the Caped Crusader. Security footage showed a girl walking through the portal. "So, you want us to go over there, find out who the girl is, if she's a threat,where she came from, bring her back here, find out who made the portal, stop them, and close it." Said Robin. Everyone was staring at him. "What? I pick things up quickly." said Dick. "Yes. Now, go." Said Batman. The Team went through the Zeta-Beam tubes and came out on a bridge close to the rooftop of the warehouse.

A unknown person was watching the hooded girl fall out of the portal. "Wykkyd!" He yelled. The mute demon teleported behind the mysterious man. _Yes? _he said telepathically. "Why did you make a portal leading to the 17th century? And when did you learn that?" _To your first question-it was an accident. I was experimenting with my portals, trying to see if I could make it go into the past. I guess she stumbled upon it. _Wykkyd said telepathically." Get the Five." said the voice. Kyd Wykkyd teleported away and a second later came back with Mammoth, Gizmo, See-More, and Billy Numerous. "You called." said Jinx. "Yes. Get that girl and bring her back here." "And why is she so important?" Asked Billy. "She has a If you can't catch the girl, follow her and make sure the Justice league doesn't find out." Said the voice. Kyd nodded and teleported the group to the warehouse rooftop.

"Ugh, whither art We." Muttered the Princess. "Ah, Miss? Hi, we were just wondering if we can ask you a few questions?" Asked a voice coming from behind her. Morwen turned her head. "Who art ye?" Asked the youth.

"Who art ye?" Asked the hooded girl. _Ok, definitely not from the 21st or 20th century. _Robin thought. "I'm Robin, this is Miss Martian, Aqualad, Zatanna, Artemis, Superboy and Kid Flash. "What's your name?" Robin asked. "And why dost ye need to know?" Asked Morwen. A voice in the back of Morwen's head said:_Kill them. Kill them. _The voice was familiar. Suddenly a black slash of dark magic hit the Team. They heard a familiar dark laugh in their minds. "Wykkyd."Superboy muttered. The said demon teleported behind Robin and kicked him in the back. "Let us go!" shouted the hooded girl. Gizmo's robot arms and 4 Billies made sure the girl didn't run away. "Shut up, ya pit sniffiin' girl." Gizmo said. Miss Martian looked at the cloaked figure. _The girl! M'gann said through the comm-link._ "Ne'er underestimate one's opponent." Whispered Morwen. She unsheathed her sword and slashed through all of Gizmo's robotic legs. "Crud." said Gizmo, then fell. Morwen then flipped over the boy, slashed through the backpack, and ran off. See-More blocked her. "Uh uh uh." Said the one-eyed boy, a laser beam coming out of his eye towards the Princess. Morwen flipped over the laser and kicked See-More in the face. She ran back, but got caught in the arms of Mammoth. "We got her. Let's go." said See-More. "Let her go!" said Superboy, and pounded Mammoth in the head. He let the girl drop. She nodded to Superboy and ran. Kyd saw his team was outnumbered and teleported them away. "Who were those vagabonds?" Asked Morwen. "Hive Five. So, if you won't tell us your name, at least tell us what year it it." Robin said. Morwen blinked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why, 'tis the year 1600." Morwen said. "Ah, not quite. Your 412 years in the future." KF said. "2012? Curse that demon." muttered Morwen. "Miss, do you mind coming with us? Oh, and please lower the hood." Said the martian. "W-we guess that is alright. One one condition." "Ok. What's that?" Asked M'gann, wondering if the girl could be a new friend. "We remove the hood once We arrive at the destination." Said Morwen.

The Team and Morwen came in through the Zeta Tubes. "Splendid." Breathed Morwen. "You brought her?" Asked the Flash. "Yes. Flash, this is, uh, what's your name?" asked Zatanna. "Morwen. Morwen Blair." Said Morwen and bowed. "Blair... Scottish?" asked KF. "Yes. Mine family hails from Scotland and England." Said the girl. "So, when exactly are you from?" Asked Flash, confused by her manner of speech. "1600, Sire." Said Morwen. Captain Marvel came out of a room, saw the new girl, turned into Billy Batson, and bombarded her with questions. "Morwen, remember our promise." Robin said. "Huh? Ah, yes. Of course." Said the Princess. She lowered her hood. "Billy-billy-billy-billy!" said Artemis. Billy was staring at the English girl. "Huh, what? Sorry." To the Team, Morwen looked familiar to a certain lord of Chaos. She had pale skin, dark black eyes- weird-,V-shaped bangs and her hair into devil-horns rising above the ears slightly above the top of her head. She had long, thin limbs, long, black fingernails, and arched eyebrows. "What? Why art ye staring at?" Morwen asked. Robin realized that the gitl's voice sounded like a feminine Klarion's. "Nothing, Morwen." Said Artemis. "Thou...think We look odd, dost thee not?" Asked Morwen. "No, you don't look odd. Hey, guys, I'm gonna go talk to Batman. You guys keep Morwen company, tell her how things work." Robin said. M'gann yelped with joy with the idea of having a new friend, grabbed Morwen's hand, and lead her to the kitchen. Robin smiled.

"Listen, Bruce, can I talk to you?" Asked Dick, out of his costume. "Sure. What about?" Asked Bruce. "Well, it's about the girl from the portal. Her name's Morwen and, well, I think she'd do better off having someone on the Team interrogate her. M'gann she's already warmimg up to." Said the boy wonder. "Of course." Bruce said. "I believe it's time to let you interrogate her and it'll be easier that your first interrogation won't be a villian." "Cool! Thanks!"

Said Dick, changed back into Robin, and went to the kitchen. When he went in, he found Morwen eating one of M'gann's chocolate cookies. "Mmmm. Marvelous, M'gann. They art better than my brother's." Said the girl. "You know, Morwen, you remind me of a princess from a fairy tale." said KF. "Wilt thou tell us the story?" Morwen asked. "Ok. Actually, It's one of the lesser-known lost fairy tales by the Grimm Brothers. It's called 'The Witch Girl and the Witch Boy.'" Said Wally. "It goes like this-'A long time ago, there was a princess. Her skin was as pale as snow. The princess was to be married to a man in the morning, as almost no one wanted to marry her, as she was called a witch. However, witch or not, she was only 13. She ran away on her horse, Nightmare, and there met a stranger. He looked a lot like the princess-same arched eyebrows, same pale skin, same devil horn hairstyle. The princess disguised herself as a commoner and rode onward into the forest. When the princess didn't come back, the King and Queen were worried. They said that whoever could find the whereabouts of the witch princess would marrry her. Now, it just so happens that the stranger that the princess met, a witch by the name of Klarion, heard about the King's decree. Now, he knew that the girl he passed was the lost Princess, so he went to the castle and said 'I shalt find the witch girl for thee, Thy Highnesses.' Said the witch boy. So he set off and went into the forest. He saw a portal, so decided to go in it.

Inside the portal was a fantastical land, full of carriages which moved without horses, buildings that touched the sky, and odd clothing. For 4 years nothing was heard of the witch kids, until, on the second day of the 4th year, they were found. The kingdom rejoiced and had a huge feast. A marvelous wedding was held. Klarion became the King of a land in the east, the princess, his Queen. Who knows, they might even be alive today.'" Said KF, reading from a thin, dusty book. "What was the Princess' name?" Asked Robin." That's weird. It says here her name was Morwen." said Artemis as she looked at the book. "Um, Morwen, is there any chance that your a princess?" Asked Kald'ur. "We were hoping We wouldst not hast to answer that question. Yes, We art Princess Morwen." Said the girl. "Your a Princess?" Said Captain Marvel, who was 'den mother'. "And nay, We art not witches." Said the Princess. "_Why is she saying We?" asked Kid Flash through the comm-link. "It's a royal thing, KF." Said Robin. _"So, if your royalty, why did you run away?"Artemis asked. Morwen shook her head. "We did not. Father-King Philemon-sent Us on a mission to investigate the portal." "You said earlier you have a brother?" Asked M'gann. Morwen's eyes lit up as she talked about her brother. "His name is Alistair. He is 2 years older than me. We practice swordfighting daily, along with Martial Arts. Father says 'tis important to learn of the art of war." Morwen said. "Well, it's getting dark out. Morwen, I made you a room. M'gann did a light mind scan and told me what you like." Zatanna said. "We Thank thee, Zatanna." said Morwen. "Oh, you probably didn't bring any p.j.s. Don't worry. _Sserd su pu rof deb. _" Said Zatanna, and a cocoon of blue magic enveloped Morwen and Zatanna. A second later, they were dressed in p.j.s. However, Morwen still had her dragon sword and velvet cloak. "Let's go to your room." Said the young magician.

When the girls- the girls being Zatanna, M'gann, and Morwen- went to Morwen's room and filled her in on what a TV and a computer, along with a phone, was and how they worked, Morwen said goodnight. "Oh, and Morwen-my room's right next door if you need anything." Zatanna said. Morwen nodded. "Good Eventide, my friends." Said the Princess, snuggled under the thick dark red velvet covers, threw a white and black skull-shaped plush pillow on the floor, and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, this'll be a short chapter. It'll probably be at _least _500 words.

Disclaimer-I do not own YJ or Klarion. However, I do own Morwen, Alistair, William Shakespeare(based on the poet), the King and the Queen.

* * *

"Ugh." Said Morwen, covering her head with the comforters, trying to shield it from the light coming through her window. 1 minute later, she got up and went to the kitchen, where M'gann was making waffles."Morning, Morwen." said Zatanna and M'gann. "Good Morrow." said the girl. "Waffles?" Asked M'gann. Morwen cocked her head. "Waffles? Mmm." Said Morwen. "Supes, don't eat them right away, they'll burn your tongue. " Robin said. "So?" Said Superboy, and chugged down a big glass of water. "So, Morwen, why don't you tell us about your life." Artemis said. "Ok. Our childhood, or recently?" Asked Morwen. "How about...Your childhood?" Asked Superboy. Morwen seemed reluctant to tell the Team. "Art thee sure? Our childhood...wasn't that great, even if We art Princess." Said the girl. "Yes, we're sure. Couldn't have been that bad." Said KF said. "Ok then. When We wert small, our parents said that once, when We wert a baby, Father came in to check on Us. We wert crying for a bottle of milk. Father said it wast time to go to sleep. We cryed louder. He said that Our eyes turned into red circles and that a red aura surrounded Us. A pure dark red baby bottle was made out of one of Our playthings, a stuffed bear. When I wast 7, the children in the court wert talking about a revolt against the throne. They said that they wouldst nay allow a Witch to gain the throne of any kingdom. They wouldst ne'er allow Us to play games with them, whene'er We went into the village, ev'ryone woudst steer away, muttering 'Witch Girl' and 'A jinx to us all'. They threw fruit at Us, yet it bounced off a dark reddish shield. One child called Us a 'Chaos lord'. Dost thee believe that?" Asked Morwen. Robin shook his head. "Why would we ever believe that? Besides, you've done nothing to prove it." Said the Boy Wonder. "Besides, if we did see you doing something of the sort, we'd blame it on Witch Boy." Siad Artemis. Morwen froze."Who is this 'Witch Boy'? Asked Morwen. "Oh, his name's Klarion." KF said. "Klarion? Thou knowest of him?" Morwen asked. "Do you know him?" Asked Aqualad. "Uh, no. Thank thee, M'gann." said the girl, cput her plate in the dish washer, and ran into her room.

* * *

"She's lying." Said Superboy. The Team was talking about the Princess and a possible connection to Klarion." Maybe she met Klarion in the past." Aqualad suggested. " It's possible." The Team heard a _bang! _coming from said girl's room. "Morwen!" said Zatanna. _"Torpelet ot s'newroM_ Moor!" said Zatana. In a flash, she had dissapeared. Robin and M'gann had ran to the girl's room.

* * *

Now, let's find out what caused the said _bang!_ to occur.

* * *

In the next chappie! Told you the chapter would be short. (Mad Mod pops up.)"Until next time, my duckies!" ;)


	5. Chapter 5: The Bang!

A/N-Thanks to Grays83718 for posting! You rock!

5 minutes earlier

Morwen ran to her room. "How canst _he _be here?"She said. Morwen took out her sword and stabbed the air repeatedly. A dummy popped up. Morwen thought _How is Klarion here? He is not immortal. Is he?._ Morwen looked at her hand and saw a dark red ball of fire in her hand. She looked at the mirror in her room and saw a dark reddish aura surrouning her and red dots for eyes. "The court children art right. We art a witch." said the girl. _Mayhap Klarion made that portal. Or a demon._ _"You were right on the demon part." _Said a dark voice in the Princess' head. Morwen got out her sword and it was surrounded with the same red aura. A laser beam hit the girl's sword. ."Ye art the ones called the 'H.I.V.E Five'? This shalt be interesting." Said Morwen. Robotic arms grabbed Morwen. _If they shalt nay let us go, then at the least we should hath company. _Thought Morwen. She threw her sword at the heavy door, which fell and made a _bang! _Zatanna popped up in the room. The aura and red eyes faded from Morwen, but the young magician caught a hint of red in her eyes. _"Tuc ffo eht tobor smra!" Yelled Zatanna._ "Hey!" Yelled Gizmo as his robot arms were cut off. "Thank thee, Zatanna." Said Morwen. _"Torpelet ot eht pmaws!" Yelled Zatanna. _As Robin and M'gann ran into Morwen's room, they were teleported to the swamp.

Kyd appeared behind Morwen and teleported behind her. He kicked her in the back. Morwen fell. A laser beam and a net shot at Morwen. _We canst nay be captured. We must give in._ Thought Morwen. A reddish shield protected , Zatanna, and M'gann were a couple feet away from the Princess, watching. Morwen smiled sinisterly. "Is that the best thee canst do?" She asked in a small voice. She turned to face the villains and a red blast of lightning See-more and Gizmo. Kyd Wykkyd said a spell in his mind and it dissipated against the shield. "Baby magic." Scoffed Morwen. "_Worht eht nomed ssorca eht pmaws." _Said Morwen. Kyd teleported the HIVE away. "Well, 'twas fun while it lasted." Said Morwen. "Uh, Morwen, you sure your OK?" Said M'gann. "Yes, we art ok, Boy Wonder. Let us go back."Said Morwen. _"Torpelet su ot eht Sretrauqdaeh." _Said Morwen. A reddish cocoon enveloped them all and they were teleported in the kitchen, where Aqualad, Superboy, Artemis, and KF were talking. "Oh, hey, Rob." Said KF. "What art ye talking about?" Asked Morwen. "Hey, Morwen, are you free tomorrow?" Asked Aqualad. "Yes. Why?" Asked the devil-haired girl. "Oh, we're having a League meeting." Said KF.

Next day, JL meeting

"With your permission, I'll show you a memory and you shall decide if Morwen is a threat or not." M'gann said. The League nodded. M'gann's eyes glowed as she showed them all Morwen's memories.

_Morwen smiled sinisterly. "Is that the best thee canst do?" She asked in a small voice._

_"Baby magic." Scoffed Morwen. "Worht eht nomed ssorca eht pmaws." Said Morwen._

Morwen's mind sensed an invading force and it fought back. Morwen's eyes glowed red. "Agh!" said M'gann. She fell to the ground. Morwen's eyes still glowed and she wasn't moving. "Morwen!" Said Robin, snapping her out of her trance. "What?" Asked Morwen. It sounded more like "Wot?" though. "M'gann. What happened., art thee hurt?" Asked Morwen. "I'm fine, Morwen." Said M'gann. "Art thee sure?" Asked Morwen. "Yes, Morwen." "Morwen, are you sure you _don't _know Klarion?" Asked Dr. Fate. Morwen sighed. "We met him while looking for the portal Father wast talking about. He wast hidden under a hood, so We couldst nay see his visage." Said Morwen.

Ok, hoped you liked the new chappie! And please review! I have only 3.


	6. Chapter 6

"Goodnight, Morwen!" Said Zatanna. "Good night." Said the girl. She left for her room and went to sleep. That night, she experienced a memory that wasn't hers.

_Those Justice League wannabes are interrupting my fun!_

"_Is that the best you can do?"_

"_Oh, well. Fun while it lasted. Teekl!"_

After what felt like a couple of minutes, someone splashed water on her. Woke up with a start. "What wast that for?" The Princess demanded. Robin rubbed the back of his neck. Mowen saw that in his hand was a bucket with water droplets in it. "Sorry. You weren't waking up and you weren't breathing." The boy wonder said. "Oh. We wonder what made that happen?" Asked Morwen. _"Ekam su stunod." Said Zatanna. _In a swirl of smoke, 4 boxes of donuts appeared. "I don't know what flavors you all like, so it's enchanted to be your favorite flavor." Said Zatanna. "You rock, Z." Said Robin, donut in hand. "Rock? Zatanna is not made of stone." Morwen said. "No, rock means…never mind." Said Artemis, grabbing a glazed donut. Morwen grabbed a strawberry. She bit into it. "Mmm. Strawberry." Said Morwen. Robin found it funny how she said the word 'strawberry' with her English accent. "What art these pastries called? We hath ne'er had one." Said Morwen.

"You've never had a donut?" Asked Superboy. "Nay. Save for cakes and other pastries, nay." Said the young girl. "So, how doth thee knowest Klarion?" Asked the swords girl. "Well, he sort of attacked us." Said KF. "We knowest. We had a dream about Klarion fighting thee whilst the Justice League wast fighting sorcerers in a circle with runes carved in it and a gem at the center." Said Morwen. "Klarion is kind, so why art ye fighting him?" "Morwen, the Klarion you knew probably was nice, but the Klarion now isn't." Said Zatanna. Morwen frowned. "Hey Morwen, wanna help me make cupcakes?" Asked M'gann, successfully changing the subject. Morwen tilted her head slightly and asked "What is a 'cupcake'?". "I'll show you, come on!" Said a certain bubbly alien. Morwen gladly followed, unaware that she was being watched from miles away.

The one who was watching her was doing so through a dark red ball of energy in his hand. "Teekl, what do ya say we inform the girl of her true nature before those Justice League wannabes start brainwashing her into a hero." Said the young Lord of Chaos. _"Well, it'll obviously turn into a disaster, but then again, it'll be interesting to watch." Said Teekl telepathically. _Klarion opened a portal and jumped through it with Teekl in his arms.

When Klarion came out of the other side of the portal, he landed on the island. Sort of. He muttered _"elbisivnL" _and levitated. He also quickly turned the portal invisible. "Okay, now we just put them in the oven and-" Said M'gann before a certain witch boy cut her off. He turned visible again, still floating. "Sorry to interrupt the cooking lesson, but you have something I want." Said Klarion. With a snap of his fingers the portal opened again. They heard footsteps coming their way. "Oh, the kids are here." Said the lord of Chaos and put up a shield with a wave of his hand. Morwen tried to run away but her feet wouldn't move. Her mouth was taped with duct tape and her body was wrapped up in rope. "Uh uh uh. You're not going anywhere, Princess." Said Klarion. Morwen started floating and was thrown through the portal. "Later, armadillos!" Said Klarion and jumped through the portal. "Morwen!" Yelled Zatanna, once the shield disappeared.

"Sorry for that, Mor." Said Klarion. He snapped his fingers and the tape disappeared. The rope untied. A fireball formed in Morwen's hand. "Tell Us why you kidnapped Us. Now!" Said the Princess. "Calm down, I just want to talk." Said Klarion. He said a spell and Morwen found she couldn't move. "Listen, first tell me what you know about yourself." Said Klarion. _What an odd question/_ Thought Morwen. "Well, We art the Princess, William Shakespeare hast had a crush on me ever since he met Us, We have a brother, people call Us a witch." Said Morwen. "Just what I thought. That demon's been messing with your mind." Said the witch boy. "What? Messing with our mind?" Asked Morwen. "Yes. Have you ever thought that your family and Shakespeare were hiding something from you?" Klarion asked. "Yes." "Well, they have been. Your family isn't your family, most of your memories are fake to cover up your real ones, and Shakespeare is a demon who feeds off of your emotions, mainly love, has been implanting fake memories in your head, and, once he sucks up your emotions enough to where he gets _really _hungry, he'll eat you and use your blood for wine." Said Klarion in one breath.

"That-that canst nay be true." Said Morwen. Even though, deep down, she accepted that as a fact, on the surface she denied it. "It is. _neddih neeb sah tahw laeveR!" _Said Klarion. At once, all her old memories were revealed, the fake ones erased. Morwen as a little girl, running around the house with her brother, playing Tag. Morwen as a 7-year-old, being kidnapped by a demon and dropped off on Earth at a castle. She knew who-what-she really was. Morwen, Lord of Chaos and resident of Limbo Town. She knew who her family was. She even had a brother…

**A/N-Hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Goodnight, Morwen!" Said Zatanna. "Good night." Said the girl. She left for her room and went to sleep. That night, she experienced a memory that wasn't hers.

_Those Justice League wannabes are interrupting my fun!_

"_Is that the best you can do?"_

"_Oh, well. Fun while it lasted. Teekl!"_

After what felt like a couple of minutes, someone splashed water on her. Woke up with a start. "What wast that for?" The Princess demanded. Robin rubbed the back of his neck. Mowen saw that in his hand was a bucket with water droplets in it. "Sorry. You weren't waking up and you weren't breathing." The boy wonder said. "Oh. We wonder what made that happen?" Asked Morwen. _"Ekam su stunod." Said Zatanna. _In a swirl of smoke, 4 boxes of donuts appeared. "I don't know what flavors you all like, so it's enchanted to be your favorite flavor." Said Zatanna. "You rock, Z." Said Robin, donut in hand. "Rock? Zatanna is not made of stone." Morwen said. "No, rock means…never mind." Said Artemis, grabbing a glazed donut. Morwen grabbed a strawberry. She bit into it. "Mmm. Strawberry." Said Morwen. Robin found it funny how she said the word 'strawberry' with her English accent. "What art these pastries called? We hath ne'er had one." Said Morwen.

"You've never had a donut?" Asked Superboy. "Nay. Save for cakes and other pastries, nay." Said the young girl. "So, how doth thee knowest Klarion?" Asked the swords girl. "Well, he sort of attacked us." Said KF. "We knowest. We had a dream about Klarion fighting thee whilst the Justice League wast fighting sorcerers in a circle with runes carved in it and a gem at the center." Said Morwen. "Klarion is kind, so why art ye fighting him?" "Morwen, the Klarion you knew probably was nice, but the Klarion now isn't." Said Zatanna. Morwen frowned. "Hey Morwen, wanna help me make cupcakes?" Asked M'gann, successfully changing the subject. Morwen tilted her head slightly and asked "What is a 'cupcake'?". "I'll show you, come on!" Said a certain bubbly alien. Morwen gladly followed, unaware that she was being watched from miles away.

The one who was watching her was doing so through a dark red ball of energy in his hand. "Teekl, what do ya say we inform the girl of her true nature before those Justice League wannabes start brainwashing her into a hero." Said the young Lord of Chaos. _"Well, it'll obviously turn into a disaster, but then again, it'll be interesting to watch." Said Teekl telepathically. _Klarion opened a portal and jumped through it with Teekl in his arms.

When Klarion came out of the other side of the portal, he landed on the island. Sort of. He muttered _"elbisivnL" _and levitated. He also quickly turned the portal invisible. "Okay, now we just put them in the oven and-" Said M'gann before a certain witch boy cut her off. He turned visible again, still floating. "Sorry to interrupt the cooking lesson, but you have something I want." Said Klarion. With a snap of his fingers the portal opened again. They heard footsteps coming their way. "Oh, the kids are here." Said the lord of Chaos and put up a shield with a wave of his hand. Morwen tried to run away but her feet wouldn't move. Her mouth was taped with duct tape and her body was wrapped up in rope. "Uh uh uh. You're not going anywhere, Princess." Said Klarion. Morwen started floating and was thrown through the portal. "Later, armadillos!" Said Klarion and jumped through the portal. "Morwen!" Yelled Zatanna, once the shield disappeared.

"Sorry for that, Mor." Said Klarion. He snapped his fingers and the tape disappeared. The rope untied. A fireball formed in Morwen's hand. "Tell Us why you kidnapped Us. Now!" Said the Princess. "Calm down, I just want to talk." Said Klarion. He said a spell and Morwen found she couldn't move. "Listen, first tell me what you know about yourself." Said Klarion. _What an odd question/_ Thought Morwen. "Well, We art the Princess, William Shakespeare hast had a crush on me ever since he met Us, We have a brother, people call Us a witch." Said Morwen. "Just what I thought. That demon's been messing with your mind." Said the witch boy. "What? Messing with our mind?" Asked Morwen. "Yes. Have you ever thought that your family and Shakespeare were hiding something from you?" Klarion asked. "Yes." "Well, they have been. Your family isn't your family, most of your memories are fake to cover up your real ones, and Shakespeare is a demon who feeds off of your emotions, mainly love, has been implanting fake memories in your head, and, once he sucks up your emotions enough to where he gets _really _hungry, he'll eat you and use your blood for wine." Said Klarion in one breath.

"That-that canst nay be true." Said Morwen. Even though, deep down, she accepted that as a fact, on the surface she denied it. "It is. _neddih neeb sah tahw laeveR!" _Said Klarion. At once, all her old memories were revealed, the fake ones erased. Morwen as a little girl, running around the house with her brother, playing Tag. Morwen as a 7-year-old, being kidnapped by a demon and dropped off on Earth at a castle. She knew who-what-she really was. Morwen, Lord of Chaos and resident of Limbo Town. She knew who her family was. She even had a brother…

**A/N-Hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Klarion? Brother?" Asked Morwen, head still a little fuzzy. "Hey, little sis." Said the boy. "I am not little! I am only 3 years younger than thee." Said the girl. "Why didst William give me false memories?" Asked Morwen. "I don't know. Maybe he thought if you knew about your past, you would try to escape. He probably did it because you would have more happy memories. And his race feeds more off of happy emotions than anger and hatred. But they will feed off of negative emotions." Klarion said. "So, when fighting them, do not show any emotion." Said Morwen. "Exactly. Now, I believe that the kids will be looking for you soon." Said Klarion. "They canst wait a little longer. How about we catch up on each other's lives?" Asked the witch girl. "Okay. So, the first time I got in a fight with Nabu was after you were kidnapped." Said Klarion as his younger sister listened intently.

"M'gann, stop worrying. I'm sure Morwen's fine." Kaldur said. "Probably." Added Robin. "But I was right in front of him. I should've done _something_." Said the Martian. "What did Klarion want with Morwen, anyways?" Asked Robin. "I don't know, but we need to figure out before Morwen gets hurt." Said Kaldur. "Zatanna, can you figure out where Klarion took Morwen?" "I think I can." Said the magician. _"noiralK dinF!" _Said Zatanna. In a wisp of smoke there was a large portal which showed Morwen and Klarion talking. Klarion said something in a different language and Morwen giggled. Klarion looked at the Team through the portal. His eyes glowed red and the portal disappeared in a miniature fire. "Agh!" Said Zatanna, who got burnt by the fire. "Z, you ok?" Asked Robin after the fire was put out. "Yeah. _leaH em." _Said Zatanna, but the spell did nothing. "Why didn't it work?" Asked Robin. "Chaos magic can't be easily healed-it needs time." Said Dr. Fate. "Well, we know where the girl was taken. Klarion's Shadow dimension."

When they got to Klarion's dimension, the witch boy and the Princess were gone. When they were about to leave, Superboy heard people-2 people to be exact-moving past them in the shadows. He barely heard it, but it was there. "Klarion's here, all right." Said Superboy. "Klarion, it seems that we have guests. Wherefore dost we not make them welcome?" Asked a girl's voice. A girl's voice that they recognized. "Morwen?" Asked Zatanna. Two pairs of glowing red eyes appeared in the darkness. "Klarion, what did you do to her?" Asked KF. "Nothing, Kid Mouth." Said Klarion. KF winced. The witch boy's voice grated against his ears, just like Morwen's. "Give us back our friend! _!eert eht worhT" Said Zatanna. _The shadows around the Princess and the boy disappeared.

Morwen flicked her wrist and a red shield appeared. Her eyes had turned into red dots like they did when she was mad. "Your as bad as Klarion if your helping him!" Said Zatanna. "Thanks, baby magician." Said Morwen. Robin threw a birdarang at Morwen, but she dodged it. However, it scraped her arm. Black blood seeped from the wound. Black blood came from Klarion's arm in the exact same spot. Morwen looked at the wound and scowled. "Thou hast made me bleed. I have not bled since I was kidnapped." Said the girl out of time. "Kidnapped? What do you mean? Kidnapped by who?" Asked M'gann. "By me, I presume." Said a smooth voice. A figure half-hidden by shadows came out of the shadows. Morwen's eyes widened and she backed away. "Aww, Morwen, don't do that." Said the figure.

He disappeared into smoke. The smoke surrounded Morwen and turned back into the figure. He cupped Morwen's chin in his hand. The Princess turned away. "Aww, Morwen, you don't like me?" Asked the figure. The shadows moved to show the most handsome thing the Team had ever seen. He had light brown, almost blonde hair that partly covered his right eye. His eyes were a pale blue. He was wearing red armor over his clothing. "Get away from me, demon." Said Morwen. She was consumed in dark red fire and appeared behind Robin.


End file.
